Only You
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Tonks has to make a choice.


**Hello everyone, this is a response to The Seven Challenges Competition in HPFC. I do not own any rights to the characters, books or films they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thankyou to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks laid in the bed in St. Mungo's. The doctors wanted to keep her in for a few days under observation until her wounds had fully healed. As she feigned sleep, she decided that she had to make a choice; it was a difficult one to make but she knew she had to choose.

She had been in love with Remus Lupin for a very long time. The fact he turned into a werewolf on a full moon didn't scare her and she didn't care that he was 13 years her senior.

She remembered when she had told him. It was still fresh in her mind like it had only happened yesterday.

* * *

"_Remus, I'm in love with you," she said. She watched his eyes widen in shock, as they stood in the large garden at the back of the Burrow._

"_Tonks, you can't. I'm not the man for you. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you, if it came to me…" he trailed off not wanting to say the word._

"_-turning?" she said for him. "Remus, I don't care, I know what you are and it doesn't scare me in the slightest."_

_He ran his hands through his hair anxiously, "Tonks, the answer is and will remain no. I'm sorry, but I can't and won't risk hurting you. And the fact is I'm older than you on top of everything else. It just wouldn't be right. You've got to understand this."_

_She wouldn't give up, she loved him. "Age is just a number; it means nothing."_

_He shook his head before looking at her, sadness in his eyes as he knew he was hurting her now but it was the right thing to do. It was the best thing for both of them, whether she liked it or not. He wasn't going to change his decision, as much as he knew she wanted him to._

"_I'm sorry Tonks; I truly am, but I care for you too much to hurt you. I know that if I was with you, I would hurt you even if I didn't mean to. You deserve someone who will love you and treat you right. I'm not that person Nymphadora. I'm sorry," he said as he stroked her cheek gently before walking away._

_She just stood there for what seemed like an age, not wanting to let what he had said sink in. But as much as she tried to keep it away from her, it broke through her defenses and seeped into her heart, shattering it._

_Molly Weasley had consoled her as Tonks poured her heart out, telling her how she felt about him and what had happened._

"_There, there dear. It'll be alright, you'll see. You know what those muggles say 'every cloud has a silver lining' and you will find yours you just need to give it time."_

* * *

It took quite a while, but she eventually recovered from her heartbreak.

* * *

There was another who had seemed to fill the hole in her heart where Remus had been. She still had feelings for Remus, but she wouldn't deny it. These new feelings she had for her mentor were beginning to evolve, almost as if they were waging a war on the feelings she still had for Remus.

She had always respected Alastor Moody, even though he was strict, she could see past the façade she liked to think it was and joke with him over things. The other members of the Order and even her fellow Aurors at the Ministry didn't know how she managed to be so at ease around him, but she did and Moody didn't seem to mind.

When she had been injured by Bellatrix in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, Moody was the one who had gone to her side despite his own injuries to protect her. He cared for her and her for him. She couldn't put a finger on when her feelings for him had changed but they had and she welcomed it.

Yes, like Remus, he was older than her but he respected and cared for her as she did for him. The feelings it seemed were mutual, even if he wouldn't admit it.

As she weighed these feelings she had for the two men up, she finally realised who she wanted.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep because when she awoke a hand was holding hers, while his eyes watched her intently with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Hi," she said, returning the smile.

"Hi," he paused for a moment, thinking of what to say before finally continuing, "You nearly gave me a heart attack Nymphadora."

"Well, I have you to thank for saving my life. How are you fairing up?"

"You know me I'm made of sterner stuff; nothing can knock me down for long," he grinned before continuing. "I…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"What? What were you going to say?" she pressed him for an answer but he wouldn't budge. So she decided to take a different route to get a response.

"I love you Alastor," she said as she leaned to kiss him but he stood up from his seat before she had the chance.

What was wrong? Had she said the wrong thing? Just as she was about to ask him, he moved and sat on the side of the bed next to her, before he leaned in and cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her. She reciprocated, the warm feeling flooding her body made her feel so happy. They both pulled away smiling.

"I love you too, Nymphadora," he said as she laid her head on his chest while his arm enclosed around her waist.

She knew at that moment that she'd made the right choice.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom **

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
